Never lose the small blessings
by bgnaraharisetty
Summary: On a fateful day Marty confesses his feelings for Kensi and she retaliates harshly. Is this the end of a beautiful relationship before it even began. Densi one shot. I do not own NCIS LA or its characters.


_"Is that what you want?" Marty asked looking straight into her eye._

"_Yes" Kensi didn't even take a heartbeat's time to respond. She flinched as she saw Marty's expression fail for exactly one second before an expressionless mask, an invisible mask that still hid his true feelings settled firmly in place. But his eyes had betrayed him. They've lost the spark completely. Kensi cringed as she noticed it but she stuck to the decision she made._

"_If that's what makes you happy then I guess this is good-bye." Marty said, his voice blank, devoid of any emotion or that teasing lilt or that humor that made him Marty Deeks. Kensi fell to her knees as she watched him walk out of the door closing it softly behind him. He didn't even make an attempt to look back but the hunched shoulders told her how hard he had taken her decision._

* * *

Kensi arrived next morning at the mission. Her puffy red eyes couldn't be hidden in the heavy makeup she practically doused her face in. Hetty, Callen, and Sam were already at their desks. Hetty was having a very serious conversation with someone on the phone, Sam was completing the paperwork on the last case they had solved and Callen was looking intently at his laptop. His expression is something Kensi couldn't decipher. It appeared as if he wishes for whatever he is seeing on the laptop to automatically vanish.

Kensi consciously avoided looking at her Partner's desk not even bothering to see if he is there. She consciously avoided wishing the senior members of the team. After few more minutes of staring at his laptop and understanding that whatever he was looking at isn't just going to disappear, Callen rose silently from his desk and walked past Kensi towards Hetty's office. Just as he reached, Hetty cradled the receiver.

"What did he say?" Callen asked softly knowing the storm raging inside Hetty.

"He quit. He doesn't tell me why he did it. He doesn't ever want to come back here." Hetty muttered with a sigh.

Callen nodded and asked, "Would it help if I spoke to him in person?"

"We need to know what exactly happened for him to make such a harsh decision. I have reviewed the security tapes, he had come in at midnight, sat down and completed all the pending paper work, collected his personal affects, cleaned out his locker, dropped all the paper work on my table and just left. Give him some time to collect his thoughts while you find out what actually happened. I believe his partner would be a good place to start." Hetty gave Callen some direction.

"I'm not willing to talk to her on this subject." Callen made it clear that he thinks that whatever has prompted Marty to quit NCIS OSP had to do with his partner.

"Someone has to." Hetty reminded him.

Callen sighed and replied, "I will but only after I'm sure no one else is the reason for him to quit the job here."

Callen rubbed his face as if trying to wipe away any feelings that could show the storm raging inside him. He sighed once again before making it back to the bullpen and falling into his chair wearily. This isn't how he wanted to begin his day but he had to. He picked up the water bottle in his from his gym bag and drank its contents at one go before slamming it on his desk causing Sam to look at him with furrowed brows.

Kensi was startled at the slamming sound and she swiveled her chair to look at him and that was when she noticed that her Partner's desk is empty save for the 'in' and 'out' boxes NCIS provides as a standard on all desks and she was stuck onto desk watching the ghost image of her partner sitting there and annoying the hell out of others. She wanted him out of her personal life not from her professional life too. That was exactly what she told him last night.

But she failed to realize that for Marty Deeks, there is no difference between personal and professional life. Being a Detective is not a nine-hour a day job for him. It is who he is. His personal life is so much integrated into his professional one that he doesn't have any friends outside work save it for some college mates and the friendships forged during some undercover operation.

Kensi instinctively knew that the act of frustration from Callen had to do with the fact that her Partner's desk is vacant. Callen called a meeting. When everyone assembled in the bull pen, he announced.

"As much as I hate to be the bearer of the bad news, Marty Deeks has quit his position as LAPD Liaison Officer for NCIS OSP LA division with immediate effect." Callen's voice was devoid of any emotion but the soft murmur of 'Oh My God' from Nell, 'Man' from Eric and quick flick of eyes for Sam explained that they didn't like the news one bit.

Kensi was the only one without any emotion. Something inside her broke inexplicably. She doesn't know what it is but she knows that had to do with Marty Deeks. She didn't think she had anything left unbroken inside her after she cried through the night mourning the death of her unborn relationship with her partner. But no, she knew better, even her professional life is going to be broken into pieces. Unable to control the range of emotions running through her heart, Kensi buried herself into the paper work.

Suffering from a fear of developing a relationship since Jack left her, Kensi had kept everyone at arm's length. For almost six years, she had been successful, never moving past the first date with anyone, happy with her job as NCIS Special Agent, Kensi was happy and content with her life but then Marty Deeks entered her life. He broke down her defenses with such ease that knowing him scared her at first.

He is the first person she had known in her post-Jack life who had seen right through her act, pushing her buttons and making her slip up personal details very easily. He raked the dead foliage covering her heart and planted feelings inside her, feelings she never wanted to have like jealousy and love. She tried pushing him away to protect herself from a heart break that would eventually follow. Finally, last evening she pushed him hard enough that he is out of her life.

* * *

"Deeks, I thought you would never come back." Bates was surprised to say the least at the appearance of the Detective who was loaned to NCIS as a liaison officer. He expected Deeks to become a Special Agent and never return to LAPD.

"Is there any case I can work?" Marty's voice lacked the spark and that worried Bates.

"What happened?" Bates is not one to molly coddle his Detectives but he knows when one is emotional, they tend to make mistakes out in the field which could result in their deaths and he is not ready to have the death of a Detective on his watch as Lieutenant.

"I came back just like you always wanted." Marty replied and his emotionless voice continued but there was an edge to it that Bates never expected from such a lively Detective.

Knowing that pushing hard when Deeks is emotionally compromised would be disastrous, Bates sent him down to the Sargent of Detectives to check if there are any unassigned open cases. Just as Deeks left the room, Bates called Sargent Murray.

"Murray." Sargent James Murray, a portly man in his early fifties answered the call. He had been a beat cop for ten years before becoming a detective and gradually got promoted to become a Sargent. He currently supervises the assignment of cases and assists Bates in Administrative work at the LAPD.

"Bates here." Bates responded in a curt voice.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Murray asked.

"Deeks is back from NCIS. I need you to assign any simple case that wouldn't need undercover skills." Bates ordered.

"What is that prick doing here?" Murray hated Deeks. He believes that the reason Deeks easily fits into a scumbag role when he is undercover is because he is actually a scumbag.

"I don't care why he is here as long as he is working for LAPD. As I said, no undercover cases for him till I say otherwise. He is emotionally fragile and assigning him an undercover case can prove fatal. Do you understand" Bates added a bit more sternness to his voice to drive his point home.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." Murray responded and heard the click on the other side indicating that Bates had disconnected the line.

Sighing, Bates called Hetty.

"Lange." Hetty's cultured voice came over the phone.

"Ms Lange, Bates here." Bates introduced himself.

"I take it Mr Deeks had made an appearance before you." Hetty responded.

"What the hell happened to him? He is a shell of what I know him to be. He has asked to be put on a case, Hetty. He is not the same Marty Deeks I had assigned to NCIS as Liaison Officer..." Bates was rambling and Hetty let him. When he was finished, Hetty replied and as always chose her words very carefully.

"I already spoke to him and I have no idea what happened. I'm trying to get to the bottom of it. Please keep him in your sights and don't assign him any undercover operation till we figure out what happened. I will try to get back to you with more details and please keep me posted about him."

As Bates digested the fact that Hetty used please twice in the conversation, Bates knew it had to be serious and agreed to keep Hetty posted.

* * *

_Isn't that what you wanted? Spare me the pain. Then why do I feel so painful. Kensi's heart questioned her when she reached home. _She knows she has to talk to him and make things right for her heartache to end.

_Why should I go talk to him? If he truly loves me as he proclaimed he does, he should come to me._ The stubborn mind is currently dominating her heart.

_C'mon, he told you if that's what makes you happy, he'll stay away from you. You practically told him to stay the hell out of your life. Why would he return?_ Her heart tried hard for dominance.

_What did he say? He knows you better than anyone. That means he should know that you love him. If he doesn't know that, do you think he really loves you? _Her mind beat the heart back into the stone cold shell it had remained in for a long time.

_Don't lose him._ Those were the last words Kensi heard from her heart before it was locked away by her mind.

As much as her mind didn't want to, Kensi's mind replayed what happened the previous day.

**The previous Day:**

As always, Deeks and Kensi car-pooled and took Marty's car to office. They worked on a case that resulted in both of them going undercover as a lovey-dovey husband and wife to an exclusive private club where a Marine Colonel was found dead.

Both Kensi and Marty played the part of Jacqueline and Wayne exceptionally well. Though it was unnecessary, under the pretext of selling their cover Kensi kissed him thrice and Marty just participated in the kisses as he did when they were undercover as Melissa and Justin.

During the course of the operation, Deeks had taken three bullets to his bullet proof vest and Kensi had taken two. Deeks had to dive from over 20 feet height, landing awkwardly onto a table, bruising his right shoulder but shooting dead the murderer while Kensi killed two of the murderer's sidekicks.

On their way home, Deeks started teasing Kensi about the kisses.

"So, you do love my lips." Deeks smirked as she noticed Kensi clench her jaw.

"I do not love your lips." Kensi replied to clenched teeth.

"You so do love my lips. You kissed me thrice today. There's the evidence." Deeks pulled over near her house. Kensi punched him hard on his shoulder in retaliation.

A painful gasp escaped Marty's mouth as he clenched his teeth in an attempt to control the pain emanating from his shoulder. Kensi, not realizing what she did, muttered "Serves you right" as she got off the car bidding good bye.

When Deeks didn't get off the car for the customary after work beer at her place, Kensi bent down to peer through the window to tease him. The image in front of her made her realize her mistake.

Closing his eyes tight, his jaw clenched and his left hand placed on his right shoulder, Deeks was trying hard to concentrate on taking deep breaths through the pain as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Oh My God! Deeks." Kensi panicked and came around the other side of the car and helped him out of the car.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were hurt." Kensi's murmured an apology as she placed a bag of frozen peas over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Deeks tried to keep the pain out of his voice but it still leaked through. Kensi went to her bathroom to prepare a hot water bottle to alternate it with the cold. That was when she noticed the tears that escaped her eyes. She wondered why she didn't notice that she herself cried.

_Because you were worried about your partner._ Kensi's heart spoke up. All these years, she had been successful in keeping her heart's mouth shut but after Deeks came into her life, he gradually chipped away at the walls behind which she locked her heart away, making its voice heard gradually. Sighing, Kensi washed her face and prepared the hot water bottle.

On her way back, she heard her heart speak up again.

_Why don't you just admit that you love him and get over with it? It is much easier than keeping my mouth shut._

_Yeah, that would be so great and when eventually he leaves what are you going to do? Cry till your eyes are not left with any tears, murder punching bag after punching bag till your knuckles cannot take it anymore, and scream till your throat hurts? Isn't that what you did when Jack left? _Kensi's mind shouted at her heart.

_C'mon, this is Deeks, not Jack. You and I both know he is not going to leave you. _Kensi's heart shot back.

_What happens when he's called back to LAPD? Have you thought of that? You both are undercover operations specialists. What would happen when one of you dies on an operation? What happens if that one are you? Are you cold enough to leave him heart broken? _ Kensi's mind hit harder this time reminding her that she could be the heart breaker and not Deeks.

_Can I really do that to him? _Kensi's heart questioned herself.

_You know it is inevitable. One of you is going to leave and then what?_ Kensi's mind managed to lock her heart away again.

Kensi ordered pizza for the night, seeing that Deeks is not in position to drive home at least not before a few hot and cold cycles to numb the pain in his shoulder. As they watched reality show after reality show, huddled on the couch, Kensi was self-conscious of her movements and the distance she was maintaining between herself and Deeks. Finally Deeks had enough and asked.

"Did I do anything wrong or inappropriate?" Deeks kept his voice carefully soft.

"No. Nothing. Why do you ask? Kensi was surprised that Deeks asked her such a question.

"I know you better than most people Kens. You've been avoiding me ever since you've come back with the hot bottle. You're sitting on the other end of the couch. We usually sit closer than our current seating arrangements when we watch 'America's Next Top Model'." Deeks reasoned.

"I just don't want to hurt you anymore than I already did." Kensi replied.

"Is that it or are you still angry about me teasing you about the kisses. If that is the reason…"

"No. God! Deeks, No. I wasn't angry that you were teasing me. I just don't want to hurt you anymore." Kensi interrupted her partner's ramble.

"Oh! I never saw that coming." Deeks said with a decidedly lopsided grin before adding, "So, you do love my lips then."

Kensi groaned as she wondered if he would ever drop the teasing and shot back, "I told you, they were all cover kisses, you know kisses placed at the right times to sell our cover as Jacqueline and Wayne."

"Right, we needed a cover kiss when we were completely alone and no one found us even after over a minute of smooching." Deeks hit back.

Kensi realized she did exactly that, silencing Deeks with a kiss when no one was around and it felt right. She gave it her everything, as if she was trying to convey what she actually felt about her partner. Seeing that his partner was rendered speechless, Deeks continued to speak as he placed his hand on her knee.

"What makes you think I feel otherwise?" Deeks voice was lower than normal but was deadly serious. Kensi blinked as she realized what that question meant. It meant that he admits that he has feelings for his partner. The thought itself had been scary for her and here she is witnessing the situation that had been scaring her for too long.

_I told you so. _Her heart taunted.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked. Kensi knows that her cheeks are burning with the blush she was feeling. But what was displayed on her face was anger, an anger born out of bitter experiences in the past.

"Kensi!" Marty's voice faltered. _Have I been reading her incorrectly? Doesn't she feel the same way as I do? _Deeks questioned himself.

"What do you know about my feelings?" Kensi growled at Deeks, an effective way to shut him up.

Deeks took his future with Kensi into his own hands when he said, "I know you love me, so do I." His voice was firm with conviction and belief.

Kensi slapped him hard in reply. Deeks was too shocked to even cover his cheek which was developing red welts. He looked at Kensi in disbelief as she ranted, not hearing a single word that spewed out of her mouth.

When Kensi ended her rant and looked at him, her heart broke as the spark in his eyes slowly faded away. She knew what she was doing was not fair for her partner but her instinct for self-preservation was too strong than her feelings for her partner. She shook him and held him hard by his shoulders, knowing that she was hurting him and not caring a bit about it.

"How dare you say that I love you? What the hell do you know about me? You know nothing. Get the hell out of my life."

"Is that what you want?" Marty asked looking straight into her eye.

"Yes" Kensi didn't even take a heartbeat's time to respond. She flinched as she saw Marty's expression fail for exactly one second before an expressionless mask, an invisible mask that still hid his true feelings settled firmly in place. But his eyes had betrayed him. They've lost the spark completely. Kensi cringed as she noticed it but she stuck to the decision she made.

"If that's what makes you happy then I guess this is good bye." Marty said, his voice blank, devoid of any emotion or that teasing lilt or that humor that made him Marty Deeks. Kensi fell to her knees as she watched him walk out of the door closing it softly behind him. He didn't even make an attempt to look back but the hunched shoulders told her how hard he had taken her decision.

* * *

Three days later, Bates called Hetty, worried about the Detective.

"He hasn't gone home in three days and for all I know hasn't eaten or slept these past three days. He's either in the field investigating the case assigned to him or in the precinct working the case. I'm worried about him."

Bates admitting that he is worried about Deeks didn't come as a surprise for Hetty given the fact that Bates trusted Deeks enough to assign him very high profile cases before Deeks became a Liaison Officer.

"I haven't made any headway here, Mr Bates. I know you were expecting better news but all I can do right now is apologizing." Hetty muttered, hating to admit a failure.

"You better find out what happened, Ms Lange. I'm not ready to lose one of my best men." Bates warned Hetty about the consequences that he is reading of the current situation.

"I know Mr Bates, I know." Hetty sighed as she hung up. In the past three days, for all practical purposes, her team had been halved and she knew what caused it but hoped that Kensi would come clean without any intervention from her. She walked towards the bullpen with a sense of purpose as she realized that it was time for her intervention.

"Ms Blye." Hetty's cultured voice broke Kensi from her reverie. She looked at Hetty and what Hetty saw scared her. There was no life in Kensi's eyes. The dark circles under her eyes indicated that Kensi hadn't been sleeping well and the dustbin overflowing with chocolate wrappers told her that Kensi was upset.

"Come with me." Hetty commanded as she made her way to the armory where Hetty keeps most of their weapons cache. Kensi followed Hetty almost robotically.

"Do you remember the last time we both sat here and spoke in confidence?" Hetty asked. Kensi nodded in response.

"And the one before that?" Hetty asked again and Kensi nodded again.

"Do you know why we're here, now?" Hetty asked.

"I think I have an idea." Kensi replied, her voice octaves below what it used to be.

"When I said that when the day comes for you to hang up your boots, you would need someone to go home to, I didn't mean you had to wait for your retirement to find that someone, Kensi." Hetty cut straight to the chase. As Kensi opened her mouth to interrupt her, Hetty raised her hand to indicate that she was not done. "I told you to keep your heart open to find your special someone. But I don't think I told you to close the door on the one person who wants you to be his home."

Kensi looked at Hetty in shock. Hetty sighed before speaking again. "I know that Marty and you have feelings for each other but you have done a great job in pushing him away." Hetty reprimanded her charge. Kensi glared at Hetty indignantly.

"Don't even try to deny it, Kensi. I know you both better than anyone else. Both of you had suffered in the past. But he doesn't have the dark disposition of life like you do. He had an even darker childhood compared to what you had but he has the courage to love again and here you are. After being abandoned just once in life, you had given up looking for love. Don't even try to tell me that you've tried dating. All your dates had been based on lies and when one person dared enough to look beyond your façade and was prepared to love you the way you are, you've pushed him away." Hetty continued scolding. Kensi looked contrite as she understood the meaning of Hetty's statements and sighed.

"Kensi, life is too short to wallow in self-pity about the past. You need to let go of your past and embrace the present and prepare yourself for the future. You need to hold onto the small blessings of life and enjoy them while you can. I leave the decision to you." Hetty made her closing statement and left her alone in the armory to her own thoughts.

* * *

Marty's temporary partner at LADP, Dean Thomas observed his partner from across the bullpen. He had been wearing the same clothes the past three days but that wasn't what caught his attention. Deeks was looking at his Mobile Phone forlornly indicating that he is missing someone very much. The bruising on his cheek clearly visible from across the bullpen. As much as he wanted to talk to him about what was eating Marty up, he knew that he didn't know Marty well enough to be able to give him any advice.

"Deeks, we've got a lead on our suspect's location." Dean called across the bullpen. He saw Deeks pull himself out of the funk he was in and when Deeks looked up, the mask was back in place. He watched as Deeks pulled his service weapon from inside the draw where he kept it. Deeks clipped his badge to his belt and stood up. The lack of sleep and nourishment taking its toll, clearly evident by the way Deeks swayed on his feet before steadying himself.

He rushed past the Dean muttering, "Let's go." Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts and rubbed his face before following his partner out.

They arrived at a run-down building in near an abandoned warehouse district known for gang activities. Dean would've loved to have SWAT teams backing them on this lead but Deeks insisted that they had to get eyes on the suspect before getting in the big guns to take them down. Even though Dean knew it was a bad idea, being a good partner and knowing that Deeks would leave him and follow up on the lead if he didn't agree, he came along on this recon mission.

He followed Deeks as he made his way stealthily, sticking to the walls and looking through the windows. The suspect appeared to be alone on the second level of the building. Taking a deep breath and against cautions from Dean, Deeks announced himself to arrest the suspect. That was as reckless as it can be. His instincts telling him something was missing, Dean backed off and immediately called Bates. The missing pieces emerged from behind various crates and boxes on the second level, each one training their weapon at Deeks.

Bates cursed loudly on the other end and called Murray to arrange for a SWAT Team to arrive at the location. Knowing that the location where Deeks and Dean are is closer to the NCIS OSP boatshed, he called Hetty requesting immediate backup.

The suspect, Vince Larkin, a known sadist looked at Deeks viciously. The people pointing their guns were the Larkin's followers who see him as their Messiah. Larkin thrived on the fear that appeared in his victims but Deeks wasn't showing any fear. He still kept his weapon trained on Larkin.

The goons behind Deeks have overpowered him and have taken his weapon away but not before he put bullets three of the goons. For the first time in his life since he started killing, Vince Larkin was frightened. The death in Marty's eyes frightened him. He enjoyed breaking people's will to live before killing them but right now his adversary has no will to live. Larkin ordered his followers to sweep the area and check for any back up he may have. Dean narrowly escaped being caught.

As the followers tied Deeks to a pillar and waited for Larkin to break him, Larkin didn't know what to do. _How does one break an already broken man?_ Larkin thought. If the cop came here all by himself, he has time before LAPD can plan an attack. Sensing he has time to plan his torture and escape, Larkin ordered his goons to leave Deeks alone. As Larkin was thinking about the ways to torture Deeks, Hetty assembled the troops and explained the situation all the while training her eyes on Kensi as if she is waiting for her to break down.

Though Kensi maintained a stoic demeanor during the briefing, she was freaking out on the inside afraid that she may not get a chance to tell the love of her life that she did love him and still does. As the team prepared for the assault, Kensi was in the bathroom getting her bearings right. _I will not lose you, partner._ Kensi promised Deeks silently as she steeled herself for the upcoming encounter.

"I don't care what you do Mr Callen. You're bringing him back alive." Hetty practically growled as she ordered Callen to rescue Deeks. Within minutes, Callen, Sam, Kensi, and a few more NCIS Special agents, armed to the teeth and clad in bullet proof vests raced to the area well before a SWAT Unit was even assembled to plan an attack.

One of the agents asked Callen what the plan was and Kensi replied instead of Callen, "Getting my partner back." The determined tone refrained everyone from asking any further questions.

Dean Thomas flagged them to a stop as they approached the area. Bates had already told him that NCIS has taken over the rescue operation and he was to follow their lead and assist them. Dean explained the position to Sam and Callen. Understanding that surprise was actually the only factor playing for them, Sam and Callen devised a plan of attack.

Within another ten minutes, the NCIS team surrounded the building ready to storm in. On the count, the team breached the building. With no real intention of capturing any of the cult members, the NCIS folks shot every goon that held a weapon to death.

As Larkin heard the gunshots, he cursed himself for underestimating the Detective in his custody and LAPD. He untied the Cop and used him as his human shield as Sam, and Callen made it to the second level and pointed their weapons at him.

"Drop your weapons or I'll drop him." Larkin yelled at the Agents.

"No." Kensi yelled as she entered the second level. As she took in her partner, she regretted her actions on that fateful day. Dean had already warned them Marty's condition relaying his observations over the past few days.

Deeks is still wearing the same clothes he had on when she slapped him. His cheek featured a bruise from the slap. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles, a clear indication of lack of sleep. He was swaying on his feet indicating the low levels of blood sugar brought on by starvation. Larkin tightened his hold on Marty's neck cutting off his air supply. Deeks eyes were turning glassy and rage was building in his Teammates.

Callen noticed Dean making his way silently behind Larkin and twitched. Larkin narrowed his eyes at the Federal Agent and twisted to see what was going on behind him. Getting the opening she needed, Kensi fired her weapon. Three bullets finding their way into Larkin's body – the first entering the shoulder making him drop the weapon, the second one through is neck, nicking the carotid artery and the last one into his brain dropping him dead.

As Larkin dropped dead, he brought Deeks down with him, unconscious. Kensi was first to reach him followed by Dean, Sam, and Callen in that order. Sam, being the master of choke hold, knew that Deeks was only unconscious but the unknown factors being the lack of sleep and food, picked him up in a fireman's hold as he rushed out to the car. Even before Deeks was placed in the car, Kensi was at the wheel. Callen stayed back to process the scene and complete the LAPD formalities.

Deeks was admitted into the ICU as soon as they reached the hospital. Learning that he hadn't slept or eaten in four days, the Doctor ordered for dextrose and saline combination to be pushed into the IV to get his blood sugar up.

Kensi was waiting for any news about her partner when Sam brought her a chocolate. When Kensi looked at the chocolate, it reminded her that her partner hadn't eaten anything for four days and her stomach revolted at the idea of consuming the chocolate. Callen and Hetty arrived at the hospital shortly after Deeks had been admitted.

Kensi breathed a sigh of relief when the Doctors told the Team that Deeks was going to be okay. All he needs right now is rest while the blood sugar is frequently replenished intravenously till he wakes up. They have warned them against waking Deeks up, given that he hadn't slept for four days.

Once the Doctors allowed visitors for Deeks, Kensi refused to leave his side. It had taken almost losing him and in fact she had actually lost him for a period of four days to realize that she cannot live in fear of having her heart broken and lose all the small blessings she had been endowed with.

When Deeks woke up the next day, he found Kensi asleep, holding his hand, her head resting on their joined hands. Sam was keeping the watch on him. Deeks moved carefully so that Kensi is not disturbed from her sleep and drank some water Sam had brought to his mouth.

"Good to see you back with us, Deeks." Sam whispered. Deeks nodded in response and tried to adjust his position without disturbing Kensi. Sensing the movement, Kensi stirred awake.

"Deeks" That was the first word out of her mouth.

"Kensi" Marty responded.

"On that note, Sam." Sam muttered as he made his way out knowing that the couple needs their privacy.

For a second, Kensi was confused as to what her response should be before she remembered the torture Deeks had put his body through and the recklessness with which he tried to apprehend Vince Larkin. Anger flared through her being as she realized how close Marty's brush with death had been.

"How dare you torture yourself? How dare you go in without a backup? Have you even given a thought of what would happen to me if anything happened to you?"

All Deeks could hear during her rant was 'I LOVE YOU'. He caught her wrist firmly with his hand and replied with a smile., "I love you too, Kens."

- The End -


End file.
